Into the vents
by JayandNya4evr
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are science buddies in class. But when Natsu goes into the vents, and Lucy get's curious, what does she find out what Natsu is hiding? And what will happen if it get's out? Read and find out! NaLu ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Just thought this up when listening to music and I was like: I just have to write this story! XD So here you go!**

_Lucy POV_

_Gosh! It is just so stuffy in here! I thought to myself. Why did I have to follow that pink headed freak into the vents?! _Well I guess it started like this…

"Alright class, open your textbooks to page 123 and read I silently to page 140. Then complete questions 1-10 on the side bar in your notebooks." Mrs. Vallery said. Various moans and groans could fill the room as well as one "I'd rather be dead." For one thing, I didn't really mind. We have to lean it don't we? Now with Natsu, he was the most annoying science buddy ever. All he would ever do is complain on how boring it is or talk about what he ate for breakfast. He also kept pestering me about who I like. But why should I tell him? I hate him so there! I'd only share that with Levy, but she is nice enough to not ask.

Anyway, during science, Natsu was messing with the chemicals we were using after that reading and 'accidentally' spilt it.

"Umm, teacher, our stuff spilt. What do we do?" he asked.

"Natsu, go get a paper towel from the back and Lucy, pick up the book and your papers so they do not get wet." She said and we did as told.

Why did Natsu do that? All we gained was extra labor. We it was cleaned up he gave me a cheeky smile. I was scared because he always had bad plans that either involved explosives or fire. 10 minutes later, the whole classroom reeked of strong chemicals. "Oh no, those chemicals caused this! Kids stay in the hallway while I get the janitor to clean this up." Mrs. Vallery said and the kids piled out of the classroom as if there was poison in there. Natsu grabbed my wrist and ran out.

"Hey, Natsu-eek!" I shouted as he yanked me out of the stench whole.

"Later Luce, maybe see you tomorrow if I don't get detention!" he said saluting as he ran down the hall with that familiar smile of his and the last I saw him was as he entered the school vents at the end of the hall. I didn't really want to explain where Natsu went to the teacher and I didn't really want to go back to class. So when no one was looking I raced down the hall after him. I came up to the vent. The grate knocked down. I looked behind me once more, took a deep breath, and entered the vent. It was just big enough for me to crawl in but my chest was a bit too tight. I was breathing heavily because it was so crammed in there. Gosh! How did he do this?!

Then it branched off into three paths. One to the left, one to the right, and one straight ahead. Which one did he go down. Then down the left path, I heard, "Hey, finally you made it flame brain!" "Shut it Ice princess! You know the chemicals don't react for 10 minutes and that's all the time I got!"  
>"Well you're girlfriend has been waiting." "Lisanna isn't my girlfriend, idiot!"<p>

I guess that is the way he went. As I headed left, the voices got bigger and louder.

"So how did you escape that Drama Queen?" "Lucy isn't a Drama Queen, 'kay? So let's just get down to business."

_Hey! Did that guy just call me a Drama Queen?! _

"Ok then. Give it to me. I don't want you to get caught with that. Knowing you, slanty eyes, you'll mess it all up." "What did you say stripper?!"

_Are they smuggling drugs?!_

"You know Queen Bee doesn't like to wait." "Yeah I know. But I don't like doing this. I think it is illegal." "Shut it Dragneel, you got yourself into this and if you don't, you know what'll happen to all of us."

This time that guy's voice sounded a bit scared.

Then I saw light. The grate was knocked down and I could see Natsu talking with another guy. I recognize him…he is Gray Fullblaster. So called Natsu's frienemy (Friend/enemy.) I lean in to get a better look, but then my hand slips and I fall out of the shaft and right onto the table between them.

"What the heck?! Do you think she heard?" Gray said.

"Let's not take the chance. Knock her out." Natsu said.

The last thing I saw was Natsu's face as gray knocked me out.

_Natsu POV_

"Natsu, pick her up. We'll take her to Queen Bee so we can brain wash her of this." Gray said.

I picked her up and the smell of vanilla and apple spice filled my nose. It was…pleasant…ok, I think it is an amazing smell and right there I almost fell over with how great it was! Anyway, get your head back! I told myself as we made our way into Queen Bee's court room. "Hault! Who goes there!?" the guard asked us.

"Icicle and Salamander." Gray said. Our code names that Queen Bee gave us. Unchangeable by the way. The guard opened the gates and we entered. "Who is that?" he asked.

"A nobody. She might have overheard some stuff so we are here to brain wash her." Gray said. The guard nodded and we went into Queen Bee's drinking room.

"Welcome Icicle and Salamander, give me the loot." Queen Bee said. Why did we even let her boss us around? Oh yeah, cause last time Elfman did, he was almost beaten to death then brainwashed. Also the hurt his girlfriend to just torture him and also brainwash her.

"Here it is." Gray said and handed her the alcohol. She was a massive drinker. I know she is to be addressed as Queen Bee, but to me, she is still the timid girl in 3rd grade who had no friends and people hated her for her strange personality. This girl grew up and turned into a drinker. She is Cana.

**The end for now! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Lucy POV_

I woke up to find myself back at home. My head was aching, and my whole body felt numb. I sat up and looked around my room. The last thing I remember is being knocked out- and, wait, I don't even know. It felt like a dream. Maybe I was- no, there is no way I made out with Natsu- wait what am I thinking?!

Anyway, I got out of bed and walked out to the hall.

"Mama? Papa?" I asked looking around for them.

I walked out into the living room and on MY couch in MY living room was Natsu Dragneel acting like this was HIS house!

"Oh I'm glad you are awake honey. This nice boy told the teacher that you passed out from the chemicals and notified the nurse and they sent you home. So to thank him, I invited him over after school to have dinner." Mama said.

Natsu just smiled at me and I glared back.

"Yes, lets have him over to show him how MY family acts!" I said sarcastically.

"Oh and you'll be walking him home too." Papa said walking into the living room.

"Wha-!" I practically hollered.

"It is a pleasure to be here." Natsu said teasingly. I sneered at him.

"Why don't you show him around the place?" Mama said with a smile.

I sighed. Might as well show him my home so he could come in at night and watch me sleep! Well like that will ever happen! Hah! I showed m=him the whole house except my room.

"Where's your room?" he asked following from behind like a lost puppy.

"That's not your information!" I yelled at him with venom in my voice.

"Why not? You too afraid to show a classmate your sleeping chamber? What, does it stink?"

"No."

"Dirty?"

"No!"

"Perverted?"

"What?! Heck no!"

"Um...have girly stuff all over it?"

"No! Just stop!"

"Why!? Is it because you don't want a boy going through your stuff?"

"Maybe, I don't know, its like how you refuse to stand up to that 'Queen Bee'!" I shocked myself and him. I that's what I didn't remember! But how did I remember that?

"How did you, we brain washed you!" He yelled.

"I, I don't know, my rage, you being here, something!" I said thinking of anything that might channel a connection.

"Kids! Come down for dinner! We're having steak and steamed vegetables!" Mama said in a kind voice.

We were both quiet and started down stairs.

After we ate, well me and Natsu really didn't eat since of our little incident, It was surprising though that Natsu didn't eat that much cause at school, no matter what, he always ate like a pig. But we atched a movie together and then it was getting late so Papa gave me the look of -_you know what to do and I don't care if you don't want to do it because if you don't, someones gonna get in big trouble_- I despised that look! So I took my house key and walked out with Natsu.

"You have to stop this." I said in a soft voice as we walked down the drive way with Natsu.

He was silent and looking down.

I watched him and then he looked up at me and stopped in his tracks.

"I know, but I, I, I can't."

"Why not?"

"She'll hurt the people I love."

"Who?"

He paused.

"My family."

"Yeah of course but I know there is something else, or someone else. Who?"

He looked away.

"Who?" I asked again crossing my arms across my chest. I was getting fed up.

He mumbled something but I didn't hear it.

"What?"

"YOU OK!" Natsu yelled as some dogs started to bark from the noise and he started to run off. I held my breath. What! What did he mean. My head was split in two. Should I follow him to get answers or try to forget this and go home? I couldn't just sit tight so I took a deep breath, and ran after him.

**That's it for know! Tell me what you think!~ R&R ~**


	3. Chapter 3

_Wendy POV_

I was playing with our two cats, Happy and Carla when big brother came in through the back down.

"Natsu! Mommy said not sneaking in! She'll think you are a robber!" I scolded him. He may be the older one, but if anything, I'm the more mature.

He's always playing a prank on someone, or making a mess. In fact I don't think he's ever gotten any high than a C in his grades. Unlike me who never fools around, never makes messes, and most importantly, NEVER EVER had anything lower that a A- in my grades!

He ignored me and picked up Happy.

"What's wrong Natsu?" I asked. He looked so closed up. He always tells me everything.

He went up the stairs to his room and closed the door. I picked up Carla and followed him.

"Natsu? Are you ok?" I asked knocking on his door lightly.

"Leave me alone sis!" He shouted in a tone he never used with me. He only used that tone to Gray.

I pondered the different possibilities of what could be the cause, but nothing came to mind. Maybe a feud with Gray? Did Erza beat him up? Something happened and I am bound to find out. I turned on my heels and back down to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Carla, what do you think happened?" I asked her. She gazed up at me with strong, smart eyes...if only I could speak cat...

I know she knows the answer, but how can I solve it? No matter how annoying he is, I still love him and I'll take care of my big brother.

_Natsu POV_

I can't believe I broke! How am I supposed to cover that up?! Lucy now knows every stinking secret I've tried to hide ever since she moved to town 5 years ago. I'm not talking to Wendy! She doesn't need to know what's going on. I rubbed Happy's head as he slept on my pillow. Lazy cat...I only got him because he was dyed blue...

Anyway, I closed all the window blinds, and locked my door hoping my mom wouldn't come to get me. Wendy better leave me alone too...I'd rather be alone right now.

Well except Happy, he is here so I don't get lonely...I have abandonment issues...

It isn't my fault my dad disappeared a few years ago...

Maybe if I get some sleep it will be better...hopefully...

_Lucy POV_

I was out of breath, but I still followed him. He is one fast kid. I made it to the house I saw him enter, through the back...

I hope this is his house. I knocked on the door and hoped for a friendly answer. I was relieved to see a small girl with blue hair open the door.

"Oh, hello there." she said in a timid but sweet voice.

"Hi there...I don't know if you know me or not but I'm Lucy. I know Natsu." I said as clearly as I could while trying to get some air.

"Really? That Lucy? The one he always is talking about?" right after she said it, she clamped her hand over her mouth, "Oh no! I promised Natsu I wouldn't tell! Especially to you!"

"Oh it's ok...I just need to talk to him, please."

"Umm...he's in his room. I don't know what happened, but he seemed real shy about it. Must be bad, or something." Wendy said relaxing her shoulders.

I blushed a bit...it was probably because of what he told me, "Well could I possibly try to get him to talk?" I asked.

She nodded, "Sure, hopefully you get good results." she let me in and took me up to his room.

She said if I needed her, she would be downstairs. She left and I quietly knocked on the door.

"Who's there? I know it isn't Wendy and Mom's not home yet." he said in an alert tone.

I bit my lip, "Uh...N-Natsu, it's me...Lucy. I need to talk with you." I said.

I could feel the air around us get quiet and awkward because he said nothing. Then the door opened only enough for him to peek out.

"Get outa here. I don't want to talk." he said with a frown.

"But I do, plus why did you come to open the door to say that instead of just yelling that to me?" I asked.

"Because..."

"Because you _want_ to talk but don't know _what _to say." I corrected.

He stared at me before grabbing my wrist and pulling me into his room. He slammed the door behind me.

"Ok fine then, but not out there." he said locking it again.

I rubbed my wrist, he had a strong grip.

"Anyway, don't just leave after you say something so big as you love me." I said boldly.

He covered his ears, "Gah! Don't say it out loud! I've been trying to force it down for years! Don't let it resurface!"

I rolled my eyes. I shouted loudly, "Natsu like's me! Natsu likes Lucy!"

"Stop it!" he said and covered my mouth, "Don't make the situation worse! If you forget about it, it can just disappear like it never happened."

I struggled to talk, but he had a firmed grip over my mouth. I did my best and pushed him away long enough to say, "Don't hide the feeling. Talk to me about it."

He tried to shush me, but I will not be hushed, "Seriously, come on, no one is judging you. Tell me!" I said.

He groaned, "Ok then, but then leave."

I nodded, "So, when did this start?"

He bit his lip, "Uh, I don't know...ever since you moved here, maybe?"

I was surprised. Someone could hold back there feelings for _that _long?

"Really? Why?" I asked.

"Does that matter?"

"Yes, very much. Now tell me."

"Nah, I'd rather not. Well thanks for stopping by, now it's time to leave! Bye!" he said and started to push me to the door.

"Wait! I want answers! Now! By the way, why do you work for 'Queen Bee'? Who is that? Why did you get tangled into that in the first place?" I asked.

"Not right now, maybe some other time, maybe in a few years...giver take a century or so? Then we can all be dead and I don't need to say a word." he said with a smile, "Now good bye!" he slammed the door in my face.

I stuck my tongue out at him. Jerk face! But then again he was a jerk face who had a crush on me for about 5 years...

I walked down the stairs, "Thanks Wendy! I better go now."

"Ok then Lucy. See you later!" Wendy said as I closed the door.

I quickly made my way home and to my room. I had many things to think about.

**So there! Sorry it is so late! But now you can read more! Thanks everyone who reads this story, :D**


End file.
